


What are you thinking?

by Therese_Belivet_19 (Patricia_Highsmithfan)



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 23:24:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16963455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patricia_Highsmithfan/pseuds/Therese_Belivet_19
Summary: The different answers that crosses Therese's mind when Carol asks her this question.





	What are you thinking?

"What are you thinking?"

In the shape of your mouth and how your lips curve at the tip while you wait for an answer. You lick your lips and I think of the movement your tongue makes when it's inside me.

"What are you thinking?"

Your breath when we spend more than 2 minutes kissing. Your tongue inside my mouth in an erotic dance with mine. You give the signs that you will stop and I bite your lips and squeeze you some more. Then I remember that you said you had trouble breathing through your nose. But I do not care, I really want to leave you breathless.

"What are you thinking?"

In all the times you told me "sit in my mouth" and how much it makes me wet. I already feel the pleasure pouring and I feel ashamed. You said that I got too wet. That I have a faucet down there. What can I do? That's the effect you have on me.

"What are you thinking?"

In the questions you ask me and I leave you with no answer. I do not have these answers yet. I just have more questions. Why do I want you? Why is it so good to hear you moan and why do I feel so good when I make you cum? Why do I feel a squeeze on my finger and get afraid to hurt you? Why are you so different from what I had dreamed and at the same time everything I want.

"What are you thinking?"

That I like your pussy. And how much I like to suck it. I like it when I slide my tongue down and I can feel the liquid piling up. You get wet too. I get so excited that I want to touch myself while I suck you. I'm ashamed to masturbate in front of you. But I do it anyway. Just feeling your bare skin when you hold me makes me horny. If I ever thought I didn't like women that way, it was before I met you.

"What are you thinking?"

In the moans you make when I touch you. I want to memorize what makes you scream louder and explore and learn all the ways to give you pleasure.


End file.
